Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, we are now companions
by Hikaru Namaru
Summary: Yes I know. My first fanfic. . hurray!
1. Default Chapter

**Featuring Inuyasha: Kagura's story**

**Kagura was floating gracefully among the tree on her magical wind feather. She peered down below to see a **

**fight going on and she decided to land and see what was going on. Once Kagura landed there was a monster **

**called Taigokumaru. He had just murdered his son for abandoning the tribe. His son Tsukuyomaru lay dead on the **

**ground while his wife Shiori's mom was about to go next. " Father!" Shiori held the blood crystal and ran toward **

**her mother until Taigokumaru was using echo beam defeating Shiori's mother. "Shiori...run..." Were her mother's **

**last words. Out of breathe Shiori backed up in fear. She was going to die! She was going to die! Kagura had a **

**little bit of tears streaming down her face. " Kid! Here!" Kagura jumped in front of Shiori and used 'Wind Force' **

**forcing Taigokumaru's attack back at him. **

**" Miss be careful!" Shiori tugged on Kagura's sleeve after Taigokumaru had fallen back. " How come Kagura is **

**helping that girl?" Kagome and Inuyasha and the bunch were watching Kagura fight. It was suprising. " Who **

**cares? Saves me time." Inuyasha sat down and was waiting for food. " This isn't the movies you know!" Kagura **

**yelled at Inuyasha. **

**" Yeah Inuyasha." Shippo sat next to Kiarara. Sango started sweating seeing how much Kagura was trying to save **

**the girl. " Maybe we should help her." Miroku got ready to use wind tunnel. " Would she get mad?" Sango turned to Shiori. **

**" Wind power!" Kagura blew wind at Taigokumaru with her fan weapon. **

**Shiori wanted to help. She was crying. " Its fine. Shiori. Go safely on my feather! Argh!" Kagura was dodging **

**Taigokumaru's attacks. " So. Kagura must like kids i'm guessing" Kagome called as saw Shiori's dead father and mother. **

**" Oh. So it's children she's fond of..." Miroku got a perverted look on his face. Sango slapped him. " Don't be so **

**jealous Sango..." Miroku said to her. Miroku had a red hand mark from Sango.**

**" AaAaAaAaaaAAAAaaaa!" Kagura fell backword into a rock wall. She was injured pretty badley. " Miss Kagura! **

**Are you ok!" Shiori shouted from the feather. Shiori was afraid. " I'm ok, yeah..." Kagura struggled to get up. " **

**I've fought Naraku. Then, I can beat this demon as well!" Kagura shouted so Taigokumaru could hear her clearly. **

**" Wind Scar!" Inuyasha used his Tetsiga. Against Taigokumaru. " Back off. Inuyasha! This demon is mine. **

**Whirlwind!" Kagura thrust her fan forward as she ran in circles's. Creating a Twister about to hit Taigokumaru. Then he was easily defeated.**

**" Inuyasha. When I fight. I can fight my own battle's. I don't need help from the like's of you!" Kagura ran over to Shiori. **

**" Sorry about your parents Shiori. I don't know what happened but, I promise to protect you!" Kagura hugged **

**Shiori. **

**Tightly. " Wow, thank-you Miss Kagura. I will gift you for being my guardian and saving me. This, item...is the **

**blood crystal. With it you can power up your fan and use Wind barrier. Also you can break through barriers. Ms. **

**Kagura..." Shiori used the blood crystal on Kagura's fan. **

**" I could have used that power!" Inuyasha was pretty mad. " Calm down...this is questioning but I doubt **

**Kagura wants to battle now." Kagome lifted Inuyasha up and they left the area. " Shiori! Thank you. Hey- you have **

**a bloody arm...here let me take care of that..." Kagura wrapped Shiori's arm. " I will be by your side Master **

**Kagura." Shiori replied by bowing and blushing. " sure. Shiori. But our next stop tommorow is to...defeat **

**Inuyasha!" Kagura shouted proudly. There was soon rustling in the bushes. **

**" Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Kagura gently blowes wind in the bushes revealing Sesshomaru. **

**Sesshomaru stands up next to Rin and Jaken. " ..." Sesshomaru walks in the other direction silentley. " Spying on **

**me again? What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagura pulled his arm. He gently turned around. " That's LORD Sesshomaru to YOU!" Rin pointed rudley at Kagura.**

**" Rin Shh..." Jaken rased is rod in the air. " Hmph..." Rin stuck out her tounge at Jacken and pouted. " Who is that **

**young girl?" Shiori looks at Rin. " Kagura...you have the power to break barriers..." Sesshomaru turned around **

**and talked. " Well. You have the powerful fang. Let's make a deal. Sesshomaru. If you help me to beat Naraku I **

**will...give you the Tetsiga!" Kagura smirked at her brilliant deal. " How would I trust you?" Sesshomaru stared **

**deep into her eyes. " We made a deal before... Sesshomaru." Kagura fanned herself gently. **

**" I see. So I will accept the deal. But we must kill Inuyasha first you see." Sesshomaru nodded. In agreement. " **

**Let's work as a team tommorow. Shiori! Be a dear and go buy some food for us all." Kagura pushed Shiori away. **

**" Yes Mistress Kagura." Shiori ran off to the market and Sesshomaru had Rin and Jaken accompany her. **

**" So -blushes- Sesshomaru we are companions now..." Kagura said nervously. " Wow nice clothes...ah! I **

**mean...yeah cool." She didn't want to act TO girly around him. " Don't feel to...comfortable...I might redecide." **

**Sesshomaru turned to have his back face her but he had a weird feeling inside him. About Kagura.**


	2. Could it be love?

**Writer_: YES! I have wrote this story. My first one was Kagura's story1 now are u ready to see #2? Let's hope so! Please tell me that IF it is confusing you...write why. I love compliments to! I hope not to confuzzle you! Please R&R!_**

**Sesshomaru sat on a large rock, besides Kagura. Shiori and Rin came back with a **

**basketful of food. " Oh Shiori what'd you get?" Kagura looked happily over Sesshomaru's **

**shoulder. She picked through the basket. 2 bread buns each. Kagura passed two bread **

**loafs to Sesshomaru and it landed in his lap. He just stared down blankly at the**

**bread. " No WAY! Egg rolls! Sesshi do you want some?" Kagura was pretty happy for **

**some weird reason. her Kimono draped over her. " Don't call...me...that..." Sesshomaru **

**looked down regretting accepting Kagura's deal. She was getting on his nerves.**

**" Fine. I thought that you'd like a nickname. Hehe...you can't ALWAYS be serious **

**Sesshomaru." Kagura took out a plate and put egg rolls, rice, chicken, tofu. All on a plate**

**for her new teamate Sesshomaru. He just ate away from Kagura. " Fine. Fine. I get**

**it, you think i'm kinda invading your space. Hmph...well be that way. I don't care." **

**Kagura ate quietley with Shiori. In peace. In silence. " Lord Sesshomaru why didn't you**

**kill her? You don't trust anyone." Jaken whispered. Sesshomaru glanced behind him. **

**" It is not. It is not your place to speak Jaken." Sesshomaru continued his meal.**

**Rin stuck out her tounge at Jaken. " You are deffinetley right-lord Sesshomaru!" **

**Rin jumped up when she was finished eating. She stretched and began to sleep in a bed **

**of flowers. Kagura stood up. " It seems that Shiori is already asleep. Jaken seems knocked **

**out to." Kagura called to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just then kicked Jaken. Knocking him **

**out. " Oh. You...are correct." Sesshomaru closed his eyes after replying. **

**" Ahaahaa...yeah." Kagura laughed having noticed how he kicked Jaken. Then she **

**sat on the rock next to Sesshomaru. " Why do you sit next to me...?" Sesshomaru felt **

**uncomfortable. " Why? To close? Aww...grow up Sesshomaru." Kagura joked. He didn't **

**find it very funny though. He got more nervous because she was unwrapping her Kimono.**

**" Ugh! ...uh..." Sesshomaru got up afterstressing about WHAT in heck Kagura was doing.**

**But it was fine. She had on a skirt and a japanese style shirt. She kept it on. " What?**

**Issues..." She muttered to herself. Sesshomaru looked up at the moon. **

**Kagura just went ahead. Interupted his beautiful peace. " Wow nice-scarf. It is so fluffy!" **

**Kagura cushioned her head on Sesshomaru's large fluffy thing around his neck.**

**" Why are you leaning on my raccoon tail?" Sesshomaru actually smiled. Not a grin but **

**actually smiled. " R-R-Raccoon tail! Kagura looked up in absolute confusion. But she **

**just got over it. " Kagura. Companions doesn't mean you are aliud to touch or cuddle me. I **

**prefer that you don't...-" Sesshomaru was sitting down. But when he saw Kagura. She was **

**not only leaning on his shoulder but also sleeping. He sighed . Closed his eyes and **

**listened to the sound of the wind. He layed back on a tree and rested.**

**(NEXT MORNING)**

**" LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken shouted out waking him up. " I told you this was a bad **

**idea! She's SLEEPING on YOU!" Jaken found this a threat so he was getting all mad.**

**" ...How dare you wake me..." Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken. Rin did the same.**

**Kagura hit the ground and that awoke her. " Aaaah!" Kagura held her head in pain.**

**" Are you alright...?" Sesshomaru looked down at her. " Sure." Kagura got up **

**herself since Sesshomaru wouldn't help. " Mistress Kagura! Were you aware of sleeping **

**on him?" Shiori whispered to Kagura. " Yeah. Mind your buisness not mine." Kagura **

**turned away. " Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha is coming this way!" Rin pointed to Inuyasha, **

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome. Kagura put on her Kimono. She grabbed hold of **

**Sesshomaru's hand and they ran toward Inuyasha. " I will be the one to kill Inuyasha."**

**Sesshomaru shouted. Inuyasha looked up. " Oh great it's my brother! I guess we should **

**bond!" Inuaysha took out his Tetsiga. " Oh great Kagura to!" Kagome sighed in **

**exhaustion. Miroku held Sango's hand. " Sango I will protect you!" Miroku smirked. **

**" Even your expressions are perverted." Sango turned away. Shippo fell off of Inuyasha.**

**" Inuaysha go for it!" Shippo cheered. Kagura smiled at Sesshomaru. She ran up and **

**kicked Inuyasha. " Death Dance!" Kagura attacked Inuyasha. " Wind scar!" Inuyasha**

**aimed at Kagura. But Sesshomaru jumped in front of her and took the hit. Then used his **

**fang the Tokigen. " Sesshi! You-save...me." Kagura used 'Wind force' against Inuyasha **

**blowing his body right into the Tokigen. " Wind tunnel!" Miroku tried to blow Sesshomaru **

**inside his hand. " Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to help him get up. " Sesshi!" Kagura**

**ran over and hugged Sesshomaru. Kagura blushed and used Wind power herself to blow **

**Miroku's attack back. " S-Sesshomaru...has got a wife...Arggh...sister-in-law...haha..." **

**Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru. But Kagura came up from behind him, and**

**Kicked him so hard the Tetsiga fell out of his hands. Kagura used Wind break. Breaking**

**the barrier on the Tetsiga. Kagura then grabbed it. Until Kagome hit Kagura**

**with an arrow. " A-aa-aaaa..." Kagura fell to the ground. Sesshomaru didn't run for the **

**Tetsiga. He ran to Kagura. " INUYASHA! This will not be the last battle!" Sesshomaru **

**carried Kagura in his arms. Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsiga. " Over already?" Sango was **

**rearing to attack. " He...would never have gave up the chance to have the Tetsiga. **

**He never cared about anything at all. But he would rather have gave his life**

**up for Kagura's. Giving up a battle after Kagura got one shot? That is unlike him." **

**Inuyasha told Kagome. " Well...I guess love. Love is more important. And- Sesshomaru**

**has found love." Kagome looked at the sun. **

**Sesshomaru keep running. " Love is nonsense! I couldn't be in love. I don't know **

**what 'love' is!" Sesshomaru ran on. As it had begun to rain. Wondering if it was love. **

**If love could happen to him.**

_**Writer: Well that was chapter 2. Huzzah. Yeah ok. For me it's pretty hard NOT to con fuzzle anyone. Hey sorry. Just wait for my NEXT chapter. YAY. Anyway. Kagura used to be **_

_**the character I rp'ed as. Weird huh? I am most like her in Inuyasha.**_

_**Except she isn't a klutz. 8 times is my RECORD! You can comment suggestions saying that**_

_**which other anime you would like me to rp.**_


	3. Sesshomaru? That can't be him

**_Writer: Yes it is me. Only read this if you have read numbers 1 & 2. Otherwise I would love it if you could read and review? Thanks! -Oinkers is my pet piggie!- Cassie don't get Jealous...Sesshi likes you back!_**

_**Also to others. Sick minded people. Welcome to 13!**_

_**WARNING: It is 13+ because:**_

_**1. Sick and or perverted stuff**_

_**2. Also if you count the H-bomb as a swear. (H-word)**_

_**3. Also if you can count Fr-word as swearing.**_

_**Not that bad. But geez. I'm that old. I've been hearing that stuff since I was 10! --**_

_**I am a SPECIAL person. Don't hurt my feelings...waaaah! Happy reading.**_

**" Mistress! Kagur-a! Are you-" Shiori paused. Kagura. Kagura had been stabbed with an **

**arrow. and Sesshomaru was leaning over her. He pulled the arrow out. Sesshomaru had **

**never felt sadness before. True sadness...it was new to him. But could he love Kagura?**

**Kagura opened her eyes. " Omg...are you crying Sesshomaru?" Kagura got up holding her **

**wounds. " Ah...well my Sesshi has never shed tears before." Kagura fell over and fell onto **

**Sesshomaru. And he hugged her. " You don't OWN him!" Rin barked out. Like the pest she **

**is. " Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Please. I told you not to-" Jaken got punched again. Then **

**Shiori took a look in the distance at Inuyasha. Kagura fell over. " Well I guess there's no **

**choice. We must undress her if we want to wrap those wounds!" Jaken replyed. Getting up **

**dizzely. " Undress? Rin you go do it..." Sesshomaru turned away blushing. " But lord **

**Sesshomaru...she's to tall for me OR Shiori..." RIn jumped up. " Hmph..." Lord Sesshomaru**

**blushed deep red. That's going to far! " Your going to have to! Are you blushing? **

**Nonsense this can't be Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken fell back down. " You had no problem**

**when you didn't like her Sesshomaru...undressing her? You did it before." Jaken looked**

**up at him. " Imp!" Lord Sesshomaru squashed Jaken again. He started with her Kimono. **

**He tried his best to look away. Then he wrapped her wounds. " She'll have to lay there for **

**rest. " Jaken squealed. **

**(IN KAGURA'S DREAM) **

**: Kagura was back with Naraku working for him;**

**: " Kagura! GET OUT Our guest Kikiyou is here. LEAVE!" Naraku yelled at Kagura.**

**" Yes Master!" Kagura was pretty young, a child and once she left he had**

**killed Kikiyou. " WAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAA!" Was Naraku laughing.**

" **What's...Aaag! She's dead...She...is dead..." Kagura had never seen a dead body when**

**she was so young. Once Kagura had backed away Naraku had tried to kill her but then she had finally escaped. " I can feel that lady's spirit in the wind...her very soul! Crying out.**

**Haunting me..." Kagura ran. Ran and ran. Until her dream had ended.;**

" **Aaaaaaa!" Kagura screamed once she had woke up. " What happened are you ok?" **

**Sesshomaru ran over and hugged her. " WAAAAH! Where in hell are my clothes?**

**PER-VERT!" Kagura slapped Sesshomaru and put her clothes back on. " Hm...and I just **

**saved you." He turned away, seriousley. " Don't think it's so fun-ny! Grow up Sesshomaru!**

**Argh sick-o! Stupid PERV! Idiot. Pervert..." Kagura muttered feircley. **

" **I guess It's ok. Judging how you saved me. YEAH at least from my shirt to my stomache is**

**ALL you fricken' saw! If I love you or not it wouldn't-did I just say-!" Kagura flew her **

**mouth wide open. " You l-ove...love?" Sesshomaru fainted and he had never felt so weak. Love. Love is beautiful. And it was Sesshomaru's weakness.**

**_Writer: WOW you sick minded perverts/sluts read that! Congrats to you. That was the grossest fanfic I had ever wrote. I'm guilty. I'm red handed. But hey. In a Romance story..._**

_**Expect at least ONE thing that is sick...or that could even scar you for life. .**_

_**Yep! Well in this Series the other ones won't be to gross huh? Nobody forced you to**_

**_read it. Emphasis the 13!_**


End file.
